Sirius Black leaving behind his legacy
by S2 blue moon
Summary: Sirius Black has fallen, but he has not left the world. He re-lives his life, and memories come flooding back to him, he tells the tales of the mischievous marauders and how his friendship and trust grew for each of his friends. Read about his first date!
1. Default Chapter

**Sirius Black leaving behind his legacy**

Chapter One: Re-living my life

Greeting! Did I just say 'greetings'? That is just so unlike me, I mean I'm Sirius Black, I'm supposed to be the coolest person ever set foot on Earth and yes I do mean to sound this conceited.

Anyway, it's not unusual for people to get the wrong impression of me, well you can't blame them, number one, I'm pretty, ha, I meant_ pretty_ good-looking (see, I do know how to be modest!) and number two, I hang out with three remarkable true friends. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I'm rich?

Back to the point, I'm really not a heartless player, I do have feelings you know, yes I do. And don't sound so surprised, anyone born on this planet is born with feelings; it's just the question of if they know how to hide them.

That, I can easily say, I'm the best at, no one and I mean no one can look through me, and not even James, James Potter that is, ok, maybe sometimes he can, but hardly ever.

Now you bring me onto the subject of James. I owe him so much I don't know where to start from. He is the one thing, sorry I didn't mean to mention him as 'thing', I meant person, I meant guy, I meant my best mate, so where was I? Oh yeah, he's the one person who I would live my life all over again, and that is saying something.

My life is, or should I say, was, not pleasant. My parents, well you know when you say no matter how much you hate your family, there's a bit inside you that still loves them? Well, that doesn't exist in me. Full stop.

If they had to choose between me and a chocolate frog, they'd choose the frog, not that they would eat them anyway, they are apparently too high-classed to eat common snakes, did I say snakes? I meant snacks, like chocolate frogs.

So where was I? Oh yeah, James. James was probably the most important person in my life; don't get the wrong impression, I'm not gay, not that there is anything wrong with homosexuals, but that's steering away from the subject.

James was there for me when no one else was, I would gladly give up my life for him, without second though, I mean what's there to think about? My life, my best friend's life. That is not a hard decision, well for me anyway.

Now, there were also my other two friends.

Remus Lupin, he was a poor guy, I almost felt as sorry for him as I did for myself, but I don't believe in pity , so that's out the window. Anyway, once you get to know the guy, he is no nerd, just because he's always reading (but does he have to so much!), he's so much fun; I guess that's the wolf inside him.

Oh yeah, did I not mention, he's a werewolf?

Anyway, that guy, he talked to me, I talked to him, he understood me as much as I understood him. Fragile, you'd say, but no my friends, this guy is anything but fragile, he's strong, and I know it even though he does not.

Now this leads me to my last friend, Peter Pettigrew. I am trying not to sound biased, since now I know what a fucking bastard (mind my language) he is, but in my younger years, he was just a helpless, unfortunate boy.

I felt so strongly about protecting him, I don't know why, maybe it's because I see my family torture so many innocents, that I feel responsible to make up for them. Anyway, I actually relied on him, and thought him as an equal, which I knew none other (except for James, Remus and I) would have.

I took him in, and from then on he was my friend.

Now don't get this wrong, I don't care about backgrounds, money or all that crap when it comes to making friends, I'll reach out for anyone's hand. However, once they betray me, that's the end. I do not forgive and I do not forget.

* * *

Now: my life story. I guess some will refer to me as dead now eversince I've fallen, but what living beings do not know is that once you die, you are not completely detached from the world forever, you re-live your life before your eyes, and then you move on. . .

* * *

So now is the beginning of my re-living:

First year flickered by with no real significance except for the fact that I had met my fellow friends.

Second year approached as me and James' friendship developed. I was actually starting to consider him as a brother, the brother I never had.

We occupied ourselves with endless pranks, each succeeding the previous. Remus, surprisingly had some brilliant ideas, funny, I always thought of him as a goody-two-shoes, but I had more yet to learn.

* * *

"OW! Stop kicking me!" I wail.

"I am not kicking you, I am only just signaling for you . . . TO WALK FASTER!" Remus states, a sly smile planted on his face.

We were under James' invisibility cloak, planning to pay a visit to the Slytherins

"Shut up you two!" James says, with a tint of affection in his voice, he actually enjoys hearing us two argue though he will never admit it.

"Are we there yet?" Peter asks, determined not to be forgotten.

"Yeh, it's just round the corner, don't tell me you've forgotten already, we were only here last week!" I say, a grin creeping on my face as I remember the spectacular prank we had pulled last week.

"Oh, oh yeh," Peter mumbles.

"Serpenta hice" James clearly announces the password.

The portrait opens, and in we step.

We immediately spot our target. The slime ball, Severus Snape.

We see him sleeping, a book almost covering his face, with the title _Dark Arts: Volume 122_.

"What a freak!" I say pointing to the book.

"Shush!" Remus says seeing a couple of Slytherins stirring in their sleep, he places a finger to his lips, but a mischievous glint sparkles in his eyes.

His waves his wand and with a swish, Snape's hair had turned fluorescent orange in little ringlets.

I beam at Remus and give him the thumbs up.

I myself decided to cast a spell, within a second, a rather large white moustache had began to grow on Snape's face, curling up at the ends.

I almost die of laughter and I'm not the only one.

James is trying to stifle his laughter, I can tell, but he gives me a look, and whispers, "let me add something."

We soon see a sparkling purple beard growing at an alarming fast rate and we all laugh manically inside.

I nudge Peter, urging him to do something.

Peter looks reluctant, but mumbles a spell, and tiny red warts appeared on the end of Snape's nose.

Satisfied, we begin to head for the portrait. James trips over a quill on the floor and stumbles on the ground, making a loud thud.

"Quick!" I hiss.

I pick up James, and Remus drags us out of the room. We're panting outside, thanking each other with familiar grins.

We suddenly hear a loud rupture.

"POTTER! BLACK!"

* * *

Yes, second year was fun, we were the carefree schoolboys, we were oblivious to everything, well everything that was considered important for adults.

As me and James got closer, I also felt a strong connection growing between me and one of my other friends. Remus.

I remember talking to Remus one night:

* * *

"Hey Loopy!"

"Don't call me Loopy!!"

"Why not, we all know you're mental!"

"Hey!" Remus says indignantly while giving me a punch on the arm.

"So what are you doing up here?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same question; it's not like you to venture to the Astronomy Tower such early in the morning."

I reddened slightly.

"Yeh, I couldn't sleep."

Remus must have noticed my embarrassment, and raised an eyebrow.

"Bad dream?'

"No way!" I say rather unconvincingly. "Fine, yeh I had a not-so-pleasant dream," I say seeing the sceptical look on Remus' face.

"Yeh me too" he says rather distantly.

I stare in wonder. I just never imagined Remus having bad dreams, I don't know why; I guess it was because he was always so cheery. Now, I was beginning to think that it was all an act.

"What was yours about?" I ask.

He gazes at the sky and replies "about what goes in during the night"

I knew he didn't want to tell me, so I remained satisfied with his vague answer.

"Yeh, mine was about my family. Yep, curse the lot of them. God Remus, I hate them so much, it's almost scary." I too, begin to gaze at the night sky. There were no stars tonight, only a black sheet.

Remus gives me a nod to show his understanding. That's what I like about him; he doesn't ask questions that one usually does, he just understands and shares your feelings, so you actually feel some of the weight being lifted off your shoulders. He's quite remarkable.

"Sometimes, I think I would've gone crazy if I hadn't come here and met you guys," I continue, "I'll say this once and never again" I pause for a while an unreadable expression creeps onto Remus' face. "Ok, I love you guys," I turn away, so he wouldn't see me blush.

Surprisingly, when I look back I see that Remus is surprised. Then he smiles a true smile, and says, "Never thought I'd hear those words from you Sirius!" he says pretending to mock me.

I in turn give him a mock glare.

"But you know, I really appreciate you guys too, my family, well, my family were never that close to me, I know it's nothing compared to your beatings, but I've always felt neglected. And that feeling, well" Remus pauses while he smiles a sad smile, "well, it eats your heart out!"

I stare at him, I've never hear him talk about his family before, a sudden surge of emotions occur inside me.

It's not pity, it's a kind of sorrow, it's a kind of understanding, since we've both experienced pain from our families, just in different ways.

I give him a small nod, and we both smile, a real one.

Then, we embrace each other, in a brotherly fashion, glad that we had let our frustrations out, and sauntered slowly to our dormitory as dawn was approaching.

* * *

Remus, how I miss him. Him and James, I miss them so much. How I would long to meet them, just see them one more time.

So that was all of second year, the next few years, more of my memories flood back, and I smile, I glare, and I too let a tear fall as I re-live these events.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please tell me what you thought of this, I would love to hear it. I will try to post the next chapter ASAP!

_S2 blue moon_


	2. My First Date

**Sirius Black leaving behind his legacy**

Chapter Two: My First Date

So my first two years at Hogwarts flew by like that before my eyes. I could actually feel a tear build up in my eye, and that's really not like me, I don't usually get this emotional.

But what can I say?

What would you do if you had fallen and suddenly began remembering your memories of you with your best friends? About how you met, about what you talked about, about what they meant to you.

I don't think I need to say much more.

* * *

So third year came, we were more mature, well to some extent, I don't know if you can ever call James mature, or me for that matter, I guess we really are just kids at heart. But no one needs to know that!

I actually meant mature in a different way, and yep you've guessed it, I meant physically. We had all started to grow from small boys into men.

I had shot up like a beanstalk, with James following closely. I found wonder in my new muscles, while James remained quite skinny, nevertheless, handsome.

Remus had his moments too, but those weren't until mid-year. We had fun teasing him, since he was tiny compared to us. But he retorted by growing just as tall as me.

I was quite amazed at his transformation from the scabby, frightened boy to the strong, jovial man, but he never lost that sense of mystery that was always held amongst him. And this kinda bothered me a bit, I knew he was hiding something, but couldn't quite put my finger on it. . .

Well, as for Peter, being a boy and all, he did, have his growth spurt even though this was when we nearly reached the end of the year. He didn't grow half as tall as us, but nonetheless a change could be seen evidently.

* * *

In this year we began to wonder and grow curious about the opposite sex. I blame my hormones for this but what the heck!

And it really wasn't entirely my fault, girls were literally throwing themselves at me, but as I've said before I would like to clear those allegations of me being a womanizer. I did not date more than one girl at a time, and really I didn't actually go on that many dates.

As hard as you may find it hard to believe, I was still extremely loyal to my friends, I did not and would not just abandon them, which they appreciated greatly.

Not that they minded particularly! They each had their share of attention, yes even Peter, though for him these tended to be the younger years who were just wannabes.

I didn't trust females as much as I trusted my friends; I felt a tad insecure around them, damn my mother. You see, she's been the dominant female in my life, well so far, and she DID NOT give me the greatest impression of women.

I found them bitchy, unreliable, jealous creatures. Of course this may have just been my mother and _some_ of the girls I've seen, but it had an effect, a carved impression on me, against my will.

So yeh, I went out with girls, we talked at first, then I felt rather awkward, ahh, I see the flashback of my first date coming up. . .

* * *

"Hey Yasmine! Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" I say smoothly to this attractive blonde.

She eyes me, while a small smile curls on her lips.

"Sure!" She replies enthusiastically.

"Okay, see ya then!"

With a swish of her straight platinum blonde hair, she's gone.

"How do you _do _that?!" Peter asks with obvious envy in his voice.

"Do what?" I say casually, flicking the hair at the front of my head that was annoying me, oblivious to the dreamy gazes of the girls opposite me.

"How you can just ask girls out!" Peter exclaims, "and so smoothly!" he adds.

"Ahh, well Peter, my dear, that is just . . . pure talent!"

"Show off!" James says while raising an eyebrow, sharing a smile with Remus.

"Hey!" I say indignantly, pulling a cute face with irresistible puppy dog eyes.

We all burst out laughing.

"We're not girls y'know Sirius, that little act won't work on us pal!" Remus says, smiling.

I give Remus a mock glare, before I too join in with the laughter.

* * *

Saturday was approaching, and I wasn't feeling the least bit nervous, until the very moment I realized what was happening.

I was going on my first date!

ARGHH!!!

"What's gone into me? Why am I screaming? Am I turning into a girl?!"

"That wouldn't surprise me!" James says grinning, as he reveals himself from the door.

"Excuse me, I was having a private conversation!"

"Uh, with yourself?!" James asks, "I do worry about you sometimes!"

I think for a moment, and unable to think of a comeback I let it drop.

"So you nervous?" James asks, obviously enjoying tormenting me.

"NO!" I say too quickly, showing my uneasiness at once.

James smirks.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Jamey dear, when the time comes for you, which may be a while, you will know how I feel!"

"First things first, DO NOT call me Jamey dear!"

"It's such a habit now; you'll just have to live with it!" I say happily.

"Wow, aren't I lucky!" James says sarcastically. "Anyway, so how're you doing? Think it'll go well?"

I pause, actually taking in his question into consideration.

"I hope so," I say. "Though who can say what will happen when you go on a date with Sirius Black!"

There is a loud snort and then a scream, when I decide to take James' taunting into my own hands.

* * *

I glance at the time and it's almost 12, I decide to hurry up a bit. As I approach The Three Broomsticks, the place me and Yasmine had decided to meet, I hear someone crying.

I look around and see a girl huddled in corner, sobbing, so dejectedly. My heart melts for a second, before I pull myself together.

I approach the girl slowly, though my footsteps were audible. She must have heard me because she looked up. At that moment I thought I had seen the most wondrous eyes ever. They were pools of a midnight blue colour. So unique yet so exquisite. I see the pearls of tears in these eyes and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently while mentally scolding myself. Of course she's not okay, dimmy, she's crying for heaven's sake.

She takes an intake of air before replying.

"I'm not okay, but I'll live. Thanks for asking."

Her voice were so mysterious. Almost similar to someone I knew. I racked my brains trying to find out who, until a name pops into my brain. Of course . . . Remus.

She sounds so much like Remus, not his voice, but his manner and his tone.

It isn't a gentle, sweet typical voice you'd expect. Just one word. Indescribable.

I smile at her, while she, after a while returns it.

"Want a shoulder to lean on?" I offer, the usual flirtaceous tone gone, replaced by my genuine voice.

I sit down beside her and unexpectedly, my hands bumps onto hers.

"Man, your hands are freezing!" I say, taking them in mine. I do this in a friendly manner, not in any way trying to take advantage of her.

She smiles at me, says thanks.

"Who are you?" she says after a minute or two passes. Her voice has a note of laughter, seeing that we were two complete strangers sitting together, hand in hand.

I chuckle realizing this thought.

"Well, for starters, my name's Sirius Black."

I glance at her, waiting to hear her name. It doesn't come.

"Aren't you gonna tell me yours?"

She smiles that secretive smile, shaking her head sadly.

"I'm trying to forget it. Every time I think of it, I think of my family, which I'd rather not," she says bitterly.

I grin while she stares at me in wonder.

"Why are you grinning?"

"It's just funny, cause I feel the exact same way about my family. Well if you can call them that. We hate each other's guts!" I say with a hint of mockery in my tone.

She smiles.

"I know exactly how you feel!" She says, rubbing her eyes to rid her of the tears.

I glance at her now not tear-stained face, suddenly I feel my own cheeks heat up, so I look away quickly.

She places her hands gently on my face, turning my head around, so I was facing her. I stare at her hands; they were so intricate, so delicate, yet full of strength. Her skin was very pale, almost a ghostly white.

She gave me the feeling of pureness. Funny, seeing that she was so white, and I, well I was a Black.

I watch her closely, and I see that she is taking in all my features.

"Like what you see?" I tease.

She smiles, but doesn't blush. I'm actually quite surprised, whenever I make a similar kind of remark like this to other girls; they all blush and start squealing. I find it quite annoying really.

I must have looked deep in thought.

"You okay?" She asks.

"What? Right, no, I mean yes, I'm fine. It's just you're so. . . different."

She laughs.

"Who wants to be a replica of someone else?" she throws back her brilliant red-brown hair, before she continues, "I'm an individual. I can tell you are too."

I marvel at her. How did she know?

We look intently at each other for a few minutes, forgetting that we are just sitting on a tarnished wooden step. The whole world seems to stop, while chaos is going on inside my body.

I feel like I am going to explode, except, her presence is kind of calming, cold, but not in a sinister way, just emitting the same presence that I did. The heat and coolness mixed together, and I was feeling indescribable.

Then, suddenly, acting on impulse, I lean in. I see her tilt her face slightly and my lips touches hers. We were two cold creatures brought together by the heat of each other.

I feel amazed at how her simple kiss can cause me to feel so incredible. We break apart, not loosing eye contact. As if it's a signal, we lean in again, this time, her lips part slightly, and I let my tongue explore hers.

Feeling tingling sensations, I let out a moan. Her kisses are not vigorous, nor extremely gentle, kind of a mixture.

I hold her in my arms, and I can sense that she feels protected.

We talk through the rest of the night, caring about nothing else. That feeling was prodigious, not having to think about rules, just doing what your heart told you to.

That night I didn't return back to my dorm.

* * *

But don't you start getting any dirty ideas; all we did was talk, and sleep in each other's arms, comforted by each other's presence.

It was an unbelievable night. A night I would and never did forget.

I remember how I craved for more of this mysterious being. I was brought into a whole new world of happiness. I knew so little of her that I felt insecure. I wanted to know her. Learn about her. Kiss her.

I needed her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

That's the end of Sirius' first date. More to come of his feelings and memories. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, review and tell me!

_S2 blue moon_


End file.
